Caught Red Handed
by TheNarcoticofSerendipity
Summary: Will gets caught in a situation that tests the limits of Emmas OCD.  ***This is my first time ever writing smut, involves masturbation and severe awkwardness for Emma***


Caught Red-Handed

Will sat lazily on the couch staring blankly at the TV, not really paying much attention to what was on. His mind wonders, He thinks about Emma, his Emma. He wondered what she was doing and wished she was with him. His thoughts start getting more vivid, He thought about kissing her, their tongues battling for dominance, his hands running over her pale thighs, hearing her moan under his touch. As he thought he felt his pants become tighter. He looks down at the bulge in his jeans than reaches down and cups himself through his pants, moan softly. He undoes the button on his pants and unzips them. His hand slides under his shirt, teasing his nipples slightly, moan again. His thoughts go back to Emma, her hair, her big brown eyes looking up at him as he pleases her body. Will wiggles his jeans down a little bit and runs his hand down, over his abs and into his boxers, stroking his manhood. He reluctantly pulls his hand out and slides off the couch, walking with purpose to the computer desk and sits down. Clinking on the internet icon and typing in the web address. Will selects a video and waits for the picture to pop up, stroking his cock again. As the video starts he slips out of his shirt and slides his boxers and jeans down to mid-thigh, letting his manhood pop out. He grips himself and squeezes lightly as he watches. His hand starts rubbing up and down his length, teasing the head with his thumb, he moans loudly and closes his eyes tight. He picks up speed, the head already oozing pre-cum, He was lost in the moment and in the pleasure that he didn't even hear the jingle of the keys working his door lock, the door opens, revealing the gorgeous red-head, her eyes widen in shock at the sight in front of her. Will stops, shocked and embarrassed at getting caught by Emma, He suddenly realizes that the video was still playing. Quickly he grabs the mouse and closes out the internet and looks at Emma.

"Um hey E-Em" Will stutters, pulling his boxers and jeans up, putting his still hard cock away and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I'm sorry Will, I called but you didn't answer and I got worried 'because you always answer my calls so I came over because I had the key you gave me and I just came in and… I'm sorry" she rambles, Will walks over to her

"Em… its okay" he says smiling a little

"Y-you sure you seemed… really into it" she giggles a little. He laughs, embarrassed

"Um… yeah I'm sure its okay" he smiles at her again "I'm gonna go take a shower"

"Yeah good idea" she says, Will goes upstairs and grabs some clothes before turning the shower to hot and stepping under the spray.

When Emma hears the shower start she looks at the Will's computer desk, she thinks about all the things he must have touched while he was doing… that, she cringes. She loves Will to death but the germs still got to her from time to time. She reaches into her bag and pulls out the disinfectant that she carried with her, people thought it was weird that she kept cleaning supplies with her but it made her feel more at ease. She put on some plastic gloves and walks over to the desk and starts cleaning it, scrubbing the desk, computer, mouse and chair thoroughly. Once Will gets out of the shower, getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants and t shirt he walks downstairs and sees her cleaning where he once sat.

"Em… what are you doing?" He asks, slightly amused

She blushes "Wm… I, it was dirty" She says. He walks over and wraps his arms around her, she tenses, and he smiles a bit.

"Don't worry I'm clean" he whispers, he relaxes in his arms "I love you"

"I love you too Will… Even though you're a dirty boy" She laughs, he laughs with her

"Wanna stay the night?" he asks

"Id love to" she smiles

"Great" he takes her hand and leads her to the couch and lays down, opening his arms for her , she lays down, snuggling into his embrace, feeling his warmth. She suddenly looks up at him.

"You okay Em?" he asks

"…yeah" she lies

"Emma… please tell me"

"Its just… is the couch clean?" She blushes, Will laughs.

"Oh Emma… you're so adorable"


End file.
